Meta Knight's Past
by Jay Puma
Summary: The masked knight has a dark, immature past indeed... Plus some happy parts. Note: T for violence. Can be a bit confusing, after all this WAS one of my first fanfics...
1. Useless

Meta Knight's Past

Part 1: Useless

He was an outsider. No one would play with him. They wouldn't play with him for two reasons: 1. "You're too small." 2. "You always wear that stupid mask, and you never take it off!"

He didn't cry, though. His emotions went to his eyes, which was another reason they didn't like him. He was a blue puffball with a strange mask and a cape that was always on his back, even when he was one. His purple shoes, which had no legs attached to them, always tripped over that long blue cape. When the orphanage staff asked what his name was, when he was old enough, he wrote down "Metal" then erased the "l". Leaving "Meta".

But they kept calling him "Metal", and his eyes would go pink with anger. "It's 'META!' M-E-T-A!"

Usually when they went outside, most of the boys would play football, and since the orphanage couldn't afford another, Meta was always the one being passed, kicked and intercepted, due to his minute size. Sometimes, on rare occasions, they would play "Knights" with wooden swords. Meta always wanted to play, but the bigger boys would always decline. "You can't play sword-fight, runt! You'd lose in ten seconds!"

"No I wouldn't!" Meta replied one day. "I'd beat you!"

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is? If you even HAVE one!"

They started fighting instantly. It looked like the bigger one was going to win, but Meta hit him in the side, and then the older boy surrendered to a splinter. "Ack! You stabbed me!" he claimed.

"I didn't! It's just a _splinter!_ Not like there's a metal _shard!_"

"Metal stabbed me!" he cried. "He stabbed me! He stabbed me!"

Meta sighed. "It's META!"

For that Meta was confined to his room until further notice. _He got me in trouble… now he's saying I'm a monster._

He saw an old teddy bear at the end of his bed. _What did the staff say? Oh yeah, "Play nice, Metal… he's going to be your best friend…" _

_ Don't give in to that _crap! (A word he had heard on TV.) _He's your worst enemy! Any thing that isn't terrifying is your enemy! So.. What did the guy do to his enemy in that movie again?_

He pulled out a sword under his bed, which was stolen from the headmaster's quarters. _En guard! _He sliced at the bear, pretending it was a real one. Eventually he sliced its head off. _Aha! That was fun! But, not as fun as a real bear. Maybe I should escape! No more whining, no more being called "Metal"! Yeah! That would be so great! _He slipped through a window, and ran deep into the city.


	2. A Strange Attacker

Meta Knight's Past

Part 2: A Strange Attacker

Meta was finally out in the dark. As excited as he was, he kept quiet. But it was hard, considering that all the darkness and silence was intriguing to him.

After a long, chilling walk, he stopped. He couldn't walk any farther. His feet ached, and he could barely keep his eyes open. Meta stopped at a dark, abandoned alley, and nearly collapsed on the concrete sidewalk.

A flapping noise stirred him nearly hours later. Meta lifted his head to see what was going on. He shuddered as pink eyes glared at the other end.

"You can't be who I'm looking for…." their wearer snarled. "You're too small to be my opponent."

Meta's eyes glowed pink angrily. "I'm NOT small! Who are you to tell me I'm no good?" he unsheathed the stolen sword. "I'll show you sma-

"Oof!" the stranger charged into his mask. Meta was flung into the back wall, the sword by his side, broken. Then the warrior blew several heavy blows to his head, and using the strap that holds Meta's mask in place the attacker flung Meta to the hard ground.

"I knew you weren't the one…" the stranger continued. "They said he'd be the fiercest knight anyone had ever seen. Hmpf. I've searched the entire planet and no warrior. They were wrong." The attacker flew off, leaving Meta scarred and alone.

_He was searching for a worthy opponent… _he sighed in his head. _He called me small… _Meta lowered his head to the ground. _Whoever he was…_

_ Whoever he was he better be shaking when he sees me again! Vengeance will be mine! _

_Five years later._

It was a story some one was telling that made Meta listen for once about a special sword called Galaxia. Meta's heart (if he had one) skipped a beat. He heard that name before. It sounded so familiar, like an age-old memory. _But is it real? Where's it at?_

"…. supposably it's in a dark cave, with a small opening. Only a pipsqueak-"

Meta bolted westward. I _know where that is! _He quickened his pace. The cave wasn't very far; in fact it was near-

_Gasp! The orphanage!_ Meta skidded to a halt. _Oh wait. They stopped caring three years ago. But I better be safe than stuck in that prison…_

Meta tried to be as causal as possible. It was a quick pace, but causal enough. Finally, the blue puffball arrived at the side of the cliff, with a minute opening. _I'm going to find that sword! _He thought eagerly as he crawled through the rocky entrance. It was a dark, eerie, no-life cave…

Which made Meta even more hyper. No _one's ever gotten in! Ha! Being huge isn't actually a good thing anymore, huh? But if the story is true, then… where is Galaxia?_ He scanned the darkness, when he saw an opening in the ceiling. _Light…_Underneath was a golden six-spiked sword, with a ruby embedded in its handle.

Galaxia. The ultimate weapon, as one of the knights in the square had called it. And now, it was all his. He just had to grab it. He eagerly reached out and….

Chink! It instantly pulled out of its rocky container! Meta was awed. _Nice!_ He thought, play fighting.

BOOOOOOOOOM!

A bright yellow beam shot out from the sword, and hit the opening's wall. The wall was weakening, and so was the cave! Meta had to get out, quick! He hopped on fallen stalagmites and safely out the way the light had gone in.

_Oh, man… now every one will see I did it… unless I hide it… it'll be safe right in there. _He sheathed Galaxia. _Now, I'll just have to try to not look like I know anything. _


	3. Star Warrior Potential

Meta Knight's Past

Part 3: Star Warrior Potential

There was about too much trouble going on, and Meta was just about in the middle of it.

In fact, he was the reason everything was happening. He just didn't know it. You couldn't tell that from his size, but he was Nightmare's biggest threat.

In fact, that's why his name was Meta. _Meta _meant "beyond". He'd go beyond expectations. Of course, Meta didn't know that either. All he knew was that he was the wielder of the Galaxia, the most powerful sword in the entire Milky Way Galaxy!

_I should join an army! _He thought. _I should defeat Nightmare once and for all! _

_ But then…. I'd get attention! The orphanage might find out, and _they'd _get the credit for finding Galaxia! I'd still be Meta, back in the orphanage, being kicked into the goal post._

_ But I'm not Meta anymore._

_ I'm The _Meta_-_Knight!

The Meta-Knight was out on his own, in a battle-like part of Pop Star. He heard some monsters were roaming freely around this place, and if he defeated one of them the Star Warriors might let him fight with them. _I just have to find one…_

The Meta-Knight searched the entire area for one of the blood thirsty fiends. He only found still figures lying in the dust.

_Someone stole my idea! _He thought angrily. _Someone slaughtered them, and brought the Star Warriors here to show them! _

Suddenly, a loud _CA-CAAAW _made The Meta-Knight finally notice a bright, enormous crimson bird circling over head. _What- is that one of the few monsters who escaped? _

The bird swooped down for an aerial attack, barley missing The Meta-Knight's head! _Wait, I've heard of this bird! _He thought, as the bird landed in front of him.

_That's _Dyna Blade!_ The fiercest bird this side of Pop Star! I don't have a chance at all! All I have is a sword, and she has wings! _Dyna Blade began flapping her rainbow-white wings, creating a wind so powerful the dead monsters were blown far into a nearby forest. The Meta-Knight held on to the ground desperately hoping it would end.

_Fwoosh! _The Meta-Knight felt his cape catching on to the wind.

But, this felt _stronger _than his cape. He turned to see what was catching the violent breeze.

Wings. Purple bat-like wings catching the wind.

He let go in shock, and for the same reason Dyna Blade stopped flapping. _"Caaa?"_ she squawked, surprised. Her eyes weren't blood red, they were blue, unlike the myths he had heard.

_She must've been enraged by something else before! _The Meta-Knight concluded. _That's why she attacks others: because no one else has wings. That, and they make untruthful stories, but never actually had the guts to face her themselves! _

"So…." The Meta-Knight flapped his new wings. "Can you be peaceful to everyone else?"

Dyna Blade thoughtfully gazed at the sky for a moment, then flapped her wings in agreement. _"Ca-Caw!" _

The Meta-Knight flapped hard enough that he gently hovered above the ground. Dyna Blade walked behind him and gently grabbed one of the constantly flapping wings using her yellow beak, dangling The Meta-Knight by the wing.

_Oh? _"Are you going to teach me to fly?" he asked uneasily.

The bird made a nodding motion. She then flapped high into the sky, leaving The Meta-Knight feeling reassured she was telling the truth.

_I'm going to _fly!


	4. A Raging Flame

Meta Knight's Past

Part 4: A Raging Flame

The Meta-Knight walked up the rocky canyon-like road. He was looking for any signs of monsters, like any Star Warrior scout would. As much as he hated the thought being called a mere helper or scout, it was the only way he could actually be recruited.

_They said that the last Star Warrior they were waiting for _died, _or was captured by Nightmare. _He thought. _So now the next one will be the very last…_

The Meta-Knight skidded to a halt, as a strange-looking bandit, maybe as old as himself stopped him. _What? They said no one was out here! _"What the-"

"Alright, pipsqueak!" he warned in his British accent. "Tell us where shelter is and no one gets hurt!"

"'Us?'" The Meta-Knight gazed past him. The bandit turned around.

"Blade, if we ever get out here I'll _kill you _myself!"

"So, 'pipsqueak' is actually an insult?" he said sarcastically.

"Are you saying I can't make good threats?" the green-armored bandit pointed his index finger at him. "Why don't you reveal yourself, _tiny?"_

The Meta-Knight's eyes blazed pink. No one _ever _asked him to do such a thing! "Then reveal yours!"

"Why you!" he drew out his mace. "If you ever get out of this _alive, _you can tell the Star Warriors that the all-powerful Sword sent you! But before I do that, I bet you have some name every one calls you by, huh?"

The Meta-Knight shuddered. No one ever asked him his name, only Dyna Blade knew his name because he told her it. "Fair enough. I'm called The Meta-Knight, the weakest puffball in the entire universe. I'm not worthy of any one as an opponent, so I better just leave you guys alone, or I'd probably die." He turned from Sword's sight. "Good luck finding shelter, Sword."

"Hey, _look out!"_ Sword shouted.

A giant dark pink wolf-like creature with lethal claws and a green gem on its head was trying to land on him! He leaped back quick enough to escape the aerial attack, and Sword ran for his life, The Meta-Knight darting after him. "Wait, Sword, WAIT!"

Sword glance back at him. "You remember old stories they told at campfires? Well, that's one of them! Run for your LIFE, META KNIGHT!"

The wolf monster roared as he chased the screaming, immature twelve-year-olds around the canyon. "HE'S GONNA GET US! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIE!" The Meta-Knight half-screamed half-laughed. Then he did something stupid, as Sword had said. He turned and faced Wolfwrath as the monster shot a fireball at him.

The Meta-Knight pulled out Galaxia, who had been sheathed for a long time, and rebounded the attack back into its mouth.

"What are you DOING, YOU IDIOT?" Sword grabbed him and started running again, scolding along the way. "Never, EVER FACE A WOLFWRATH, YOU RETARD PUFFBALL! WHAT IS _WRONG _WITH YOU?"

"I don't think an ALL POWERFUL WARRIOR RUNS from the heat of battle!"

"Well, I'm an all powerful warrior WITH SENSE! RUN FASTER, LOYAL KNIGHT WHO WANTS TO _DIE!"_

"You know, I only have TWO FEET AND NO LEGS, SWORD! I can't run any more! I'm going to fight, O Fleeing one!" He turned, ran up the wall and grabbed on one of the spikes on Wolfwrath's back. It roared in reply, kicking and bucking like a giant furry bull. "Bad idea! SWORD, A LITTLE HELP?"

"My guess is you've never ridden a mechanical bull before, right?" he looked at them from a safe distance.

"Well at the time I wasn't _TALL_ ENOUGH, SO THERE! WHOA! WHAT DO I DO?"

"Calm down, calm down! Now, hold your sword up to its neck, so if he jerks forward he cuts him self, alright?"

"SURE THING!"

"Meta Knight, if I were you I'd hang on…"

"Huh?" he looked down.

Wolfwrath was teetering over the edge of the road, down a rocky slope.

"Thanks a lot, SWOOOOOOOOORD!" The Meta-Knight tumbled down the hill with Wolfwrath, which resulted in being crushed by fluffy pink fur between hard, rocky ground. If it weren't bad enough, now and then spikes would jab either into his mask or his body. _Is this how it ends? A poor orphan puffball gets crushed and staked by a monster? I didn't even get to say "see you later" to Sword. If I can't stop him, he might._

The Meta-Knight felt someone grab his hand, and then he heard a loud "Ca-CAW!"

_Dyna Blade!_

The bright bird was fighting Wolfwrath as the slope stopped at a drop-off, and the hand belonged to none other than Sword!

"What, do you think I'd let you get shisked-kababed?" he said in reply to The Meta-Knight's shocked expression. "Come on, little guy." They ran toward the fiery fight, where bird cries and wolf roars were coming from.

Dyna Blade was doing better on avoiding than attacking. Wolfwrath was attacking and roaring. The Meta-Knight hoped Dyna Blade would be all right. She taught him how to fly, after all. "Can't we…?"

"I'm afraid not," Sword shook his masked head. The Meta-Knight winced as Wolfwrath sliced into Dyna Blade's rainbow wing. She cried in agony. The Meta-Knight's eyes blazed with fury and grief. Dyna Blade was like a guardian to him, and a pretty good one, too. She wasn't like any other bird, either. She didn't feed him any thing disgusting, or make him fly and get stuff on his own. No, she _cared_ unlike that prison of an orphanage with food that would make bandits like Sword starve for ages.

But now a savage wolf clawed into half her wing! The Meta-Knight wanted to help her but Sword said he couldn't. _But who cares what he says? _He ran towards Wolfwrath, Galaxia in hand. _I need to save her! _He stabbed the monster in the back, right in between the two spikes in the middle. Wolfwrath turned to the source of the pain, glaring at him with yellow eyes.

_I'm Soo _dead. This is _how it ends. I had a moment of stupidity and it cost me my life. Great. I'm still that mischievous little orphan, Meta. The Meta-Knight was only a fake. This is what I deserve, like all liars do. _He flinched for impact.

Wolfwrath slashed at Meta's mask, knocking him near the edge. He lied there, like any defeated warrior does. _I'll take my death in a respectful way. _He could hear Sword's voice ringing through the air, begging him to get up and fight. _ He doesn't understand my life, or my situation. If I some how get outta this, I'll tell him everything, and then leave._ He could hear Wolfwrath roaring in victory.

_But if he kills me he'll kill Dyna Blade and Sword, and it'll all be because of me. _His eyes glowed pink. _I won't let _that happen. He stood up, faced the lupine and flicked Galaxia in a way that said, "Come and get me." It charged at Meta, and then leaped for him.

But Meta was too quick. He dodged the tackle, and Wolfwrath plunged over the edge and into the lake below. Sword ran over to Meta, who was either going to praise him or question him.

It was both. "How'd you _do that? _I mean, not even the wisest Star Warrior would think about an attempt like that! Are you _absolutely sure _you're _not_ a Star Warrior, because I don't believe scouts are brave enough to defeat a _Wolfwrath, _Meta Knight."

Meta shuddered at the mention of those words. "About that, Sword," he started uneasily. "I outta tell you the truth..."

After a long, seemingly endless tale of Meta's life, Sword walked over to the edge of the lake and stared down at it for a long time.

"But you're not Meta anymore," he turned. "Meta never had the guts to look for monsters. Meta never learned how to fly. Meta never met me.And he certainly didn't just own that Wolfwrath."

"But-" Meta protested. "If I didn't, who did?"

Sword dragged him to the lake's end, and pointed to Meta's reflection. "He did. Where you still see an orphan, I see a fierce warrior, who has a heart of ice, ready to slaughter a pack of Wolfwraths! Where you see mere Meta,

"I see Meta Knight, the Star Warrior we've been waiting for!" 


	5. A Heart of Pure Ice

Meta Knight's Past

Part 5: A Heart of Pure Ice

Meta stared at his reflection in disbelief. "But, I can't possibly-"

"But you are, Meta Knight." Sword started. "Only a Star Warrior can wield a blade like that. Only a Star Warrior can actually win against a Wolfwrath. Don't you see?

"A long time ago, when they were looking for the next Star Warrior, Sir Arthur and the others fought against the monsters for him. But something happened to where he was, and they thought they lost him. But it's you, Meta Knight! That's why the Wolfwrath attacked you and not me! Nightmare knew you survived, and now he's looking for you."

"But I'm worthless," Meta doubted. "If I am the lost Star Warrior, I'm the weakest one there ever will be."

"Don't say that! You befriended Dyna Blade, the fiercest bird there ever was, and gained Galaxia's power! That doesn't sound like the weakest Star Warrior to me, Meta Knight."

"Stop calling me that!" he shoved Sword in anger. "Never call me that again! I never was and I'll never be META KNIGHT!"

Sword paused for a moment, then started again. "Depends. Depends if you actually waddle around in the past, or get the guts to actually move along, like everyone else. Look, if you're gonna stoop low enough to call yourself Meta, then fine. But to me, you're a fierce one, Lost Warrior." He walked over to Dyna Blade. "Maybe we should leave, Dyna Blade. He needs to think."

"Yes, he does," a familiar voice growled. Meta whirled around.

It was the warrior who attacked him nearly 8 years ago! He landed a couple feet from Meta, then started walking towards him. "You stole my blade, you worthless orphan!" the masked warrior blew a heavy blow across his mask with his lance, which knocked him to the side. "Galaxia was _mine _to wield! You'll pay for this!" the attacker slid his lance between the strap again, and flew him to the coldest part of the planet.

"You'll freeze a long cold death!" he said, launching Meta into a glacier. Then he flew off, leaving him there.

_It's so cold here...he's right... I'll probably freeze._ Meta thought, shivering. _He's not after Sword or Dyna Blade, though. They'll be okay without me._

Six months later.

"Meta Knight!" Sword was running as fast as he could, here and there. "Meta Knight! Meta Knight! Where are you?" he called. Minutes later, he came across a frozen puffball, masked, eyes closed.

He gasped. It was far too late.

Then something incredible happened. The yellow glowing eyes opened. The ice cracked. And the puffball was free of the ice, standing upright and not shivering, but he closed his eyes for a while.

"Meta, if you'd just listen to me, you'd see that you are the lost Star Warrior," Sword started calmly.

The puffball didn't answer.

"Meta?"

Silence.

"Would you just answer me?"

He opened his eyes. "Meta's dead. He froze to death months ago. That orphan never had a chance! He would've _DIED _sooner if it weren't for me. He's gone, alright, Sword, he's gone."

Sword stood in shock. It couldn't be the puffball who wallowed in self-pity nearly six months ago. "Explain 'he's dead'."

The warrior darkly laughed. "I was there when you almost robbed me. Half there. But Meta was waddling in the past, telling me how worthless we were. I saved him from Wolfwrath. I did all the fighting. And now... Meta's dead. Only I remain."

"Who are you...then?"

The puffball laughed again. "The Darkest Star Warrior yet, Sword.

_"I'm_ _Meta Knight, the greatest warrior in the galaxy!"_


	6. The First Revenge of Meta Knight part 1

Meta Knight's Past

Light vs. Shadow Part 1: Infiltration

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Sword called after Meta Knight, who was running ahead. He was in a rush; something terrible was going to happen.

"I'm going to have my revenge! Galactica Knight attacked me 8 years ago, in an alley, where I declared revenge. When he sees me, he'll be sorry!"

"How do you know it's the same person? It could've been someone else!"

Meta Knight turned to face Sword. "I know because there was a story about him. And the description matched perfectly. I need to stop him, before-"

"Before what?"

"Before he claims _he's_ the lost Warrior! Since no one _ever _saw me, no one knows exactly what I look like. He'll trick them, and I'll be stuck joining you and Blade as a bandit."

"It's not that bad. Being a bandit's like being on one of those soap operas where you're stranded. It's Blade that's the problem!"

"We're not going to make it on foot..." Meta Knight stopped, out of breath. "At this rate, he'll be plotting to destroy first-hand witnesses of the attack. That means you," he pointed to Sword. "If he finds me with you, he'll kill both of us."

"Well, now I'm wondering, how did you befriend Dyna Blade, Meta Knight?"

"...That's it!"

"PUT MEEEEEE DOWN!" Sword shouted, dangling from Meta Knight's hand.

"Is that really the best idea, O Acrophobic one?" he replied as he soared through the sky. "Now, if I were a battle-thirsty knight, where would I be?"

"HOW BOUT ON THE GROUND?" Sword replied sarcastically.

"Would you just put a cork in it?"

"You really _ARE_ COLD-HEARTED!"

"Well, I've been stuck inside a glacier for six months, what'd you expect?"

Meta Knight had a sudden idea. "The story said he dwelled in space, right?"

"Oh, no, not THHHHEEEERE!" Sword exclaimed as Meta Knight shuttle looped into space. It was dark, and empty, but Meta Knight recognized snow-white feathers that fell off of Galactica Knight's wings. The trail ended at a standstill planet, where time seemed to stop altogether. "This must be it. Careful, though. I think he has guards all over the place," Meta Knight warned when they landed, and stopped when he saw Sword draw out a blade of his own. "Where'd you-"

"A lot has changed in six months, Meta Knight," he said as followed him into Galactica Knight's lair. It wasn't a very dark place, but the shadows kept them well hidden. At last, the two came to a room where the white knight was plotting to himself.

"...If the glacier is broken, that orphan must have escaped! But he couldn't have gone far. The pipsqueak might have been eaten by a monster. But that region is too frigid to inhabit any life there. I hope he's dead."

Meta Knight was enraged. Too many insults for a puffball like him. Sword was holding him back, but it wasn't a good effort. He freed himself once or twice, but Sword fought a good fight. _Maybe he wants me to stand up for my self, but it might cost me my life. But he called me a pipsqueak!_ Meta Knight stopped struggling. _I can't fight his army. I'd have a chance with him alone, but that might never happen! Let's see... There's only one way in or out...yea!_

"Hey, Sword," he whispered. "Lock that door," he pointed to the door far from Galactica Knight, which was shut but unlocked. They had entered through with Meta Knight's cape, which they learned earlier, had yet another purpose.

It was a Dimensional Cape, which you could disappear and reappear either in the same spot or elsewhere. Since the door was shut and unlocked, since they didn't want to take any chances, they used the cape to reappear in the shadows.

After locking the door, actually breaking the lock, they returned to the shadows, waiting the right time to attack. "But who knows how long that glacier's been broken! He might be alive, and recovering right now!"

"He could be right behind you," Meta Knight stepped forward.

"It can't be!" Galactica Knight whirled around. "I-I made sure you would freeze! You're a... phantom! You're a _nightmare!" _

"But I'm right here. You wanna be the Lost Warrior? You're gonna have to go through me first!"

"That should be easy!" he charged into Meta Knight's mask, which knocked him backward. Meta Knight drew Galaxia, and blocked most of his opponent's attacks. Sword joined in later, fighting along side his friend. Against Galactica Knight, they were a pretty good match.

"That's not a very fair fight, orphan!" Galactica Knight sneered. "It's just you and me!" Suddenly, knights held Sword back from fighting. "Let me go!" he struggled.

Distracted, Meta Knight gazed at his friend's captors in disbelief. They locked the door right? But Galactica Knight took his opponent's distraction as an advantage. He charged at the puffball, knocking him towards a mirror.

_And the silver mask soared across the room..._


	7. The Face Behind the Mask

Meta Knight's Past

Meta Knight woke up dazed. He saw a blue puffball, with pure white eyes staring back at him. It was also caped, and had pink blush marks, and the same confused look he might have had.

He gasped.

That wasn't a prisoner, that was _his reflection!_

"So, this is the 'Lost Warrior' Sir Arthur was talking about?" Galactica Knight sneered. "How would _anyone _possibly believe _that?"_

"Leave him alone! He never saw his own face!" Sword shouted. "He had a mask on ever since he could remember!"

"You're nothing but a worthless _puffball," _Galactica Knight went on. "You were lucky you even survived those attacks!"

Those words were like knifes stabbing Meta Knight's entire mind. _I never thought I was a puffball with _this face…. He thought. _They have every right to laugh, I guess._

"Meta Knight, don't listen to him!" Sword warned. "He's trying to trick you!"

"Is that his name?" Galactica Knight faced Sword. "'Meta Knight?' That's a name only worthy for him! Meta Knight the Worthless Cowering Orphan!"

Meta Knight lowered his head in humiliation. _He's right. I am the Worthless Cowering Orphan. I'm not worthy of "Sir Meta Knight." I'll never be-_

_ Shut up. Let me hear you say those words. "Shut up." "Shut up, Galactica Knight." Say it, Meta Knight! _Say it!

"S-s-shut up," he stuttered, still weak from battle. Galactica Knight stopped dead.

"What did you say, orphan?" he turned.

"Shut up."

"Is that any way to speak to a worthy knight?"

"You're no knight," Meta Knight retorted. "So, Shut up, Galactica. For a knight with a lance, you sure are"-at this point he stifled a yawn-"boring me to death. I might just die of _pure boredom 'cause of you."_

Galactica Knight was furious by Meta Knight's actions. _Better add some more trash! _"And maybe you would be known as 'Galactica the Boring', 'cause you _are. _And you have a funny way of trying to hit me. I was two feet away from you and you crashed into the wall over there."

"Meta Knight, that's not the best idea!" Sword warned.

"You're too scared to actually finish what you started eight years ago!" Meta Knight went on. "You didn't actually _kill _me, you just shook me up a little! Admit it, Galactica! You're a _wuss!"_

"Quiet, you!" Galactica finally replied. "You'll pay for those insults!"

"Says you!" Meta Knight grinned. _I like this side of me. It's funny! _

BAAAAM! And the world went black. Meta Knight could only hear.

"That what he deserves!" Galactica snarled. "Mocking me like that! Hmpf!"

"No!" Sword's British voice got closer. "He can't die just like that! Not without a fair fight!"

"Save your breath, bandit! You'll soon join him!"

"Meta Knight! Get up! Fight, please!"

Meta Knight felt a cold, familiar object on his face. _My mask! Sword was such a good friend, I barely noticed! Thanks!_

"I guess you deserve to die in peace, then, Meta Knight," Sword muttered. "I hoped you'd let me become your follower one day, but, _sigh, _I guess not, huh, sir?"

_Sir? _Meta Knight thought, curious. _He-he called me _Sir?

"But you outta rest, Sir Meta Knight. Peacefully."

_Sword! If only I could make you a knight! You'd be the best sword fighter I'd know!_

"Stop trying to comfort him!" Galactica roared. "He ought to know what happened before he died, bandit! Quiet or you'll join your 'master' sooner!"

"Enough!" a new voice silenced Galactica before he could say more. "You will not harm The Lost Warrior!"

Darkness. Utter darkness. Then there was a white light, floating towards him.

No, that was a knight! A knight that looked nearly just like him, only lighter in color!

"Are you alright, Star Warrior?" the warrior asked.

"Yeah…. But, who are you?" Meta Knight replied.

"I am Lost Warrior, the warrior who will never find his way back to them. I'm here to help you, Meta Knight. You've grown quite strong. Come, your friend is waiting."

"Meta Kniiiight! Hello? Any-body home? Answer me, Meta Knight!"

"Wh-wha?" Meta Knight woke up, dazed. They were still in Galactica Knight's lair, but it looked more desolate now. "What happened?"

"You were knocked out, but Lost Warrior, here, saved you." The same knight was right beside Sword! _He's real! _"We were lucky he was here, huh, Meta Knight?"

"I guess. Thanks."

"Meta Knight, you put up a good fight," Lost Warrior started. "You proved yourself worthy of your name."

"What? What are you saying?" Meta Knight asked.

"Kneel." And Meta Knight obeyed, while Lost Warrior rested his sword on his shoulders, and then declared, "Rise, Sir Meta Knight, the Lost Warrior."

Sir Meta Knight's ice heart stopped. _What? _Sir? _This has to be a dream, a beautiful, beautiful dream! _

"He's _Sir _Meta Knight now?" Sword asked.

The warrior pointed to the ground, and Sword kneeled, too. "And you are his most trusted Sword Knight."

Sword Knight stopped dead. "'Sword Knight?' I'm actually a _knight?"_

"Welcome to Club Surprised," Sir Meta Knight added. "Population: 2."

"Got that right! I don't believe it, you a _sir, _me your follower _knight!"_

"You should've seen yourself, Sword," he said, mimicking his expression. "It was-"

"Pardon me," Lost Warrior interrupted. "but this isn't the best place for celebrating. We should go back to Pop Star." He headed for the exit, leaving the immature knights behind.

"I guess I better start getting used to calling you sir," Sword Knight shrugged.

"Don't worry," Sir Meta Knight reassured. "You'll always be Sword to me."

"Heh. And you'll always be Meta Knight to me."

And the twosome left the lair, with the smaller one a sea of questions in his mind.


	8. The Forgotten Trial

Meta Knight's Past

Part 8: Revealed

Sir Meta Knight (well, that's what he had to get used to now) followed Lost Warrior to a seaside cliff, not very far from where he met Sword Knight. Sword said he wanted to see him, so he obediently trailed after the warrior.

"So, Lost Warrior, what exactly did you want to talk about?" he broke the silence.

"Well, I want you to remember exactly the beginning of your life," he prompted. "To see if you can find out if where your name came from."

Sir Meta Knight thought really hard, and started from the very beginning, to when he was just Meta, even before that, and then he had a flashback.

There was a dark, alleyway almost completely lifeless, except for a little blue puffball. He was only, (_too long to remember! Um…)_ maybe two or three, but it would appear he was dead, due to lack of breathing. His mask was too big for his face, and his cape was too big for him.

"Are you alone, little one?" a voice asked. The puffball's yellow eyes opened, and he tried to stand, but he tripped on his own cape.

"You don't look like much of an orphan, do you?" a bigger puffball, more of a knight, but it was too dark to see what he looked like. "Do you know anyone around here? Do you know where you are?"

The orphan shook his head.

"Oh, I see. You're lost. Well, there's a place for orphans like you, Meta."

_(So, he gave me the name Meta!)_

Sir Meta Knight was in shock. "Someone knew my name was Meta."

"Not just that. They took you to the orphanage, too. And-", he turned to him, "Didn't Meta have a little book with him in there?"

"You're right. I should find out, but I'd better be careful, right, sir?"

Lost Warrior nodded. "Your immaturity has gotten you in deep peril. Be very careful." And Sir Meta Knight ran off, certain of where he was going.

The woods were bigger than he'd remembered. The trees were wider than he was, the bushes nearly four times as thick as he was, and they certainly towered over his miniscule size was. He dreaded looking up when a crow cawed over head, because the whole world was mocking him. _I bet every single orphan towers over me even now._ He thought, shrugging. _I haven't grown a bit! I can hear them now… "Hey, look! It's wittle Metal!" And they'd laugh…And the staff, "Well you've grown a few _inches." _I bet I grow slower than the entire world…._

He peered out of the bushes toward the orphanage, and saw everyone else taller, and maturer. _Curse you, Nightmare! _He thought, frustrated. And to make matters worse, they were playing _soccer. _Soccer, as everyone knows, involves kicking a ball around. It was his least favorite sport for that very reason. _I absolutely _loathe _that sport! Lemme guess, they're doing it in my honor._ He could hear nearly every word, and he regretted it.

"If Metal was here, he'd be the size of a pinhead!" the oldest boy declared.

"Yeah, and we'd have to be careful not to step on him!" his comrade added.

"He'd probably get eaten by a bug!" the one girl who got him in trouble agreed.

_I'm not the size of a pinhead! _Sir Meta Knight screamed mentally. _And besides, I'm a _knight, _now! _

"Are those the bullies you mentioned?" Sword whispered behind him. His British voice came all of the sudden, Meta Knight almost jumped out of his blue skin.

"Umm, yeah," he answered slowly. "See how big they are?"

"...They're not that big." Sword started, but then he remembered that his master was shorter than he was. "Oh, right. I guess they are big. But that's not important! Something-"

"Children!" one of the staff called. "Something happened near the square! Come, quickly!"

Sir Meta Knight snuck through the woods, Sword Knight just behind. Finally, they came to a crowd of people. It was a bit easier for him to get around, given his small size. Then a sudden realization of what happened hit him like a baseball bat.

A crater nearly the size of a small building, but as deep as a basement, stood before him. And at the center of the impact, was none other than Galactica Knight himself. _Why, he must have impacted after Lost Warrior defeated him!_ The fiendish knight was moaning, and he looked around.

"So... My adversary...comes to see me... as I lie here?" he announced. Everyone else looked puzzled.

"Sir, who do you mean by 'adversary?'" someone asked. Then Galactica Knight pointed his lance at Sir Meta Knight.

Gasps drowned the air.

"Isn't that the orphan who went missing nearly 8 years ago?"

"He couldn't have done anything like this! He's too small!"

"What was his name? I think it started with a 'M'!"

"That's Metal!"

"Where was he all this time?"

"Metal!" the older boy shouted. "Just who do you think you are?"

"There's only one thing wrong with your theory..." Sir Meta Knight started. "I don't know who exactly you're talking about." He bit his tongue trying not to scream "His name was META!"

"You're just lying like usual, Metal!" the girl argued.

"No." Sword defended his master. "Sir Meta Knight is right. 'Metal' is probably still out there. Or maybe we saw his body-"

More gasps filled the air.

"Metal _died?"_

"How could this happen?"

"I've never heard of such a thing!"

"This 'Sir Meta Knight' resembles Metal, doesn't he?"

"Is he a descendent of him?"

"Puffballs don't grow that fast."

"How would you know?" the boy argued again. "If Metal's dead, then the body should still be there!"

"We take walks in the city every week!" the girl backed up the boy's theory.

"Does this Metal"-Sir Meta Knight pulled out Galaxia and more gasps were added to the flood-"wield Galaxia? I'm new here; enlighten me."

"He has Galaxia!"

"How did he get it?"

"The cave collapsed 5 years after Metal went missing!"

"He must have gotten a hold of it!"

"Metal was always interested in swords like that!" the girl started again. "He even hurt some one with a wooden one, too!"

"If what you say is true," Sword went on. "Why did Galactica Knight fall from the sky?"

"Well, he's weird like that! I remember his eyes glowed different colors, and he wore a mask and a cape, like you!"

_There's no way out of this. It'll just go on for hours and hours._ "I don't think Metal could get this big…?"

"He has a point!"

"Metal was too small!"

"This 'Sir Meta Knight' is mysterious!"

"I wonder if there is a link between him and the orphan's disappearance."

"There must be!"

"But there's another thing," someone added. "Metal wouldn't have gotten that far. A small guy like him would still be in the city."

"And you appear all of the sudden! That means you must at least know Metal!"

"But he doesn't," Sword started. "Sir Meta Knight wanted to find out what happened here. And I'm not from around here any way."

"Where were you born, or do you actually remember?" someone asked.

"In a frozen wasteland, but I'm not sure if I know my parents," Sir Meta Knight lied. _But it's not a total lie. I technically was born in that glacier. And Sword and Lost Warrior would agree, right?_

"Metal didn't look like he was cold at all."

"He seemed well-fed."

"Yeah. He was picked off the streets."

"Sir Meta Knight's story checks out!"

_Whew, thank goodness that's over! Now no one-_

"Prove it."

Sir Meta Knight's heart stopped. "Why-"

"If he's from a cold place he has to be freezing. Someone has to see if he's cold or not."

"I'll do it," the boy from the orphanage volunteered. "And when I prove you're lying I'll-"

When he touched Meta Knight's shoulder, his skin suddenly turned blue!

"W-W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what-t-t-t..." he shivered.

Sir Meta Knight was puzzled. _Am I really that cold? _

Duh! _You've been encased in a glacier for six months, remember? As a result, your heart is solid ice, cold-hearted warrior! So you feel no cold, but everyone else thinks you're freezing! That came in handy._

"He isn't Metal after all!"

"Metal's still out there, then."

"Sir Meta Knight was telling the truth!"

"Finally," Sword whispered. "It's over." Meta Knight nodded.


	9. Murderer

Meta Knight's Past

Part 9: Murderer

Sir Meta Knight didn't move as the crowd disbanded. 

"What should we do, sir?" Sword whispered.

"Nothing." He answered back. "There are more important things than sitting around and visiting the past. C'mon, we have a quest to set out for!"

"What quest? I didn't hear of a-"

"Shut up, and follow me," Sir Meta Knight snuck into the forest, Sword following right after him. _What he doesn't know is that Galactica Knight muttered something weird. Something about a "dark evil creature".._

He stopped dead and sat down. "Sword? Do-do you think I'm a dark, evil creature?"

Sword turned around. "Sir Meta Knight, you're no ordinary puffball. Most puffballs breathe when they sleep, and at least except who they are. But you, you _never _breathe in your sleep, and you hide behind your mask, never showing who you are."

"Hypocrite," Sir Meta Knight muttered.

"That's not the point I'm trying to prove, here. You see, Lost Warrior told me that you were made to be powerful. The most powerful Star Warrior ever! And he said something about you and…well…

"Something about the near future."

Sir Meta Knight stopped dead. _The future? Like, when cars fly?_

"But you know, he said you would be friends with, a-a guardian of some sort. You'd be taking part in a huge war that would decide the fate of the future. And we'd be serving that guardian."

"Oh. That's okay. We'll take part at least."

"Yeah. But he said you'd be great-"

"That's enough talk!" an unfamiliar voice interrupted. They were warriors in similar coloration as those in Galactica Knight's lair! "We're here to destroy your master once and for all!"

"Humph!" the other one raised his head. "Galactica Knight was right. He sure is a runt if I ever saw him! Ha! How could _he _be special? He's no taller than a kiddie ride on that orphanage!"

"'A guardian of some sort!' Ridiculous! A pipsqueak like you? This should be easier than stealing candy from a baby!" And they charged at him with their sharp weaponry.

Sir Meta Knight was caught off guard, as the charge slammed him into a tree. He didn't get up, though. _C'mon! Get up, you!_ But he didn't. _Why am I so weak, now? _He looked up to see if the assassins were attacking him again.

Sword was fending them off as best as he could. "Sir Meta Knight, don't worry, I got this!" he assured, blocking the opponents.

_But I can't get up! I-don't even have the strength to speak…_

Then there was a loud crash. A very hard crash, as if a tree fell on something.

Or someone.

_Sword? _He looked up again.

One of the trees had fallen on top of the green-armored warrior, fighting for him. The assassins were laughing.

Shaking, Sir Meta Knight found the strength to stand. His right hand clutched Galaxia's handle, and slowly pulled it out. While the warriors weren't looking, he sneaked up the tree, and crawled along the branch until he was nearly over the one teasing the half-crushed warrior, who was stuck. He tightened his grip on the blade, also with his left hand, and dove down towards the ground.

Blood spurted from the warrior's wound, and the plasma stained the golden sword and the snow-white gloves. The last laugh was cut short, and the corpse collapsed onto the grass, now drowning in a red sea.

Dead silence. Literally.

Footsteps and shoving followed afterward. "Sir…Meta…"Sword stuttered, smashed. "Sir…Meta…Knight…."

Gathering all his strength from anger, he shoved the tree off. "What, are you okay? Something's broken?"

"N-n-no…S-sir…"

"What's wrong?" Sir Meta Knight asked.

"Y-y-you…actually…._murdered…."_

"What? What's wrong with-"

"murdered…someone..."

Sir Meta Knight looked at the warrior, then at his bloodstained gloves. "What…" he stuttered in disbelief. "What have I done?" He had _killed _someone! What knight was he, now that when his opponent had his funeral, on the tombstone there would be "Murdered by Sir Meta Knight"?

"Galactica was right…" he backed away, eyes still fixed on the gloves. "I _am _a dark and evil creature…" He ran off, but Sword was calling after him.

_I'm not worthy of names. When they find me, I have no name. Not Sir Meta Knight, not Meta Knight…_

_ Not even Meta, or Metal._

_ Just _Murderer. _That's the only name that would suit me. Murderer._

The puffball's mind was so set on that conclusion that he smeared the blood from his victim on his face. He had taken off the mask hours ago, and set it to his far right. _I don't _deserve _that mask. If anyone asks I _killed _Sir Meta Knight, too! I am nothing _but _a murderer! All I know is how to kill. _

"Sir Meta Knight!" a voice called.

_Not him, _the murderous puffball narrowed his eyes. _I don't want to kill him. Never hurt him; he's higher than I am. I shouldn't lay an _eye _on him._

"Sir Meta Knight, are you okay?" the voice came closer.

_If he asks, Sir Meta Knight is not here!_

"Sir?" the voice stopped moving, but it was very near. "Are you alright?"

"Sir….Sir Meta Knight is not here," the murderer answered.

"Of course he is, I can see you!"

"No. He isn't here. Meta's not here either."

"What-…Meta Knight?" Murderer knew the former bandit was staring at the mask now. "What happened?"

"I killed someone. That's what happened. I am not worthy of being called your master…or your friend. The only name I have-

"Is Murderer." The puffball lowered his head in shame. Sword Knight was going to say something, but he reconsidered.

"Alright, then, Murderer," he started to walk away. "But if you ever come across Sir Meta Knight, tell him he better not kill himself or the Mighty All-Powerful Sword Knight will find him."

"As you wish," the puffball nodded.

"Gotcha!" Sword tackled him. "Murderers _have _no morals like that! You proved yourself _wrong!" _And the bandit pinned Murderer to the ground.

"Let me go!" the puffball bawled.

"Never! Not unless Sir Meta Knight comes back! Bring him back, you unworthy murderer!"

"Get off!"

"Too bad! I have a lot of time on my hands! I could do this all day!"

"Get off!" Murderer was kicking and struggling so hard in vain he almost cried. "Get off!"

"I won't until Sir Meta Knight comes back! A true friend would listen!"

_Wha? _The puffball ceased, confused.

"And my friend would fight me. That's how cold-hearted he is. He is by far the bravest Star Warrior I've ever known, and the proudest. If he were to die, I'd surely-"

"Take THAT!" Sir Meta Knight kicked Sword into the air. "A bandit would fight harder than _that! _Such devotion makes me sick…Don't melt my veins away, 'loyal companion!'"-At this point, he'd decided his heart made the arteries and veins cold, too, as he scolded-"If you were _really _loyal you'd tempt me with _this!"_-he had snatched a piece of taffy from Sword's pocket and waved it in his face-"So, all is forgiven, now?"

Sword nodded. "So you have returned, Sir Meta Knight. Wow, when you were 'Murderer', you really let yourself go."

"Grr, you'll pay for your criticism! I'll challenge you to a duel after I wipe this off!"

"Who was he, anyway?" They were pondering possibilities of the soldier's motive for joining Galatica.

"I'm pretty sure he was some one who became corrupt after his appearance."

"Okay. I thought he was a friend or-"

"I get it. You had no solider enemies so if you ever met one, you'd try to be respectful to them, wouldn't you?"

"I'm not sure. Did you have a family?"

"I don't remember immediate family very well. There's my cousins Trident, Blade, Axe and Mace. For some reason we were all separated in-between one of the battles between Nightmare and the Galactic Soldier Army. Blade and I were on that road, and we soon became bandits. _I _did all the work though. Then you come along. My life's been adventurous ever since. For that, I'm grateful."

"My absolute pleasure," Sir Meta Knight bowed.


	10. The Loss of Friends

Meta Knight's Past

"You'll never beat me! I survived years of starvation!" Sword Knight intimidated his opponent. "You've only survived-"

"Everything!" Sir Meta Knight retorted. "Starvation, hypothermia, Galactica Knight! Starvation, ha! Don't make me laugh, you bandit!"

The two were facing and circling while Lost Warrior watched from the sides. This was the duel Sir Meta Knight had promised Sword, after washing off the blood. "Alright, now," Lost Warrior started. "You two can stop pacing. Ready…"

"I'll try to go easy on you," Sword growled.

"Bring it," Sir Meta Knight replied.

"Fight!"

The constant clangs of the swords could be heard throughout the town. Laughing usually followed afterward, and there was a steady stream of retorts.

"Take that!"

"Coward!"

"I'll chop you up and feed you to the orphanage!"

"You bandits, always talk big, but show so little respect for knights like me!"

"Some knight!"

"Hold the blade with both hands when blocking, Sir Meta Knight," Lost Warrior instructed. "That's better. Keep it steady, Sword Knight, or he'll over take you. Try to get him to surrender, Sir Meta Knight. Good, very good!"

"He's singing your praises!" Sword muttered.

"At least I have some!"

The fighting was so skilled and well played; it seemed like no one would emerge victorious. The two were equally skilled swordsmen, if any had ever seen better. They were mirrors; Sword on attack, Sir Meta Knight on defense, or Sir Meta Knight on attack and Sword on defense. Lost Warrior made sure whatever their weak points were, that they were made strong again.

"You're losing balance, again, Sword Knight. Try to keep your feet equally spread apart."

"You hear that, Sword? You can't keep _even_ that!"

"Shut up, you one-hand blocker!"

This went on until noon, when Lost Warrior had an inspiration when Sir Meta Knight was on attack.

"Sir Meta Knight, try to bring your sword back down when you strike!"

Obediently, the sword went back for another attack, and then another, which, not including the first strike, ended with a total of five hits.

Sword lost his balance after this and was knocked backwards. "Whoaa!"

Sir Meta Knight stuck his sword in the ground beside the bandit. "Winner! That's ME, Sword. The follower will never surpass the master!"

"Well done, well done," Lost Warrior applauded. "Well done, both of you."

"Thank you, thank you," Sir Meta Knight bowed several times, until Sword kicked him over.

"No, thank _you!"_ Sword stood up. "I haven't had a fight like that since- I can't even remember. For such a pipsqueak, you put up a good fight."

"Don't make me shove this up your head."

"Weeeell, it was one of those days, Sword."

"Best day of my life! Um, not that your arm isn't important or anything, but I emerged VICTORIOUS! The Mighty All-Powerful Sword bounces back! You can't hold your winning streak forever!"

Sir Meta Knight's right arm had been cut by Sword's blade. Sword had won. _I thought these paudlons were for protection, not for looks! _"Yeah, at least it was just a cut, and nothing bloody."

"Yeah. Well, let's hope Galactica Knight isn't luring around to kill you."

But Sword was psyched, as a white flash nearly hit Sir Meta Knight, but it didn't.

Lost Warrior was the barrier. "Run, or all is lost!"

The two ran, hesitantly, but fast enough. "No, no, he's going to kill-" Sir Meta Knight stopped, fazed out, but Sword urged him to keep going. Soon, Galactica Knight was no where to be seen when the two reached the sea-side cliff.

"Good. We lost-whoa!" Sword was grabbed by the murderous fiend, and Galactica Knight flew off, laughing.

"Not Sword-no-not my-friend-no, no, NO!" Sir Meta Knight unsheathed Galaxia and charged at his left wing, wings unfolded. The gold went through the feathers, and held a firm place, as Meta Knight tried to reach Sword's hand.

Then the sword's hold loosened.

"Sir Meta Knight, hang on, please!"

Then, frozen with anguish, Sir Meta Knight plummeted into the sea.

_Sword…._


	11. The Lost Warrior

Meta Knight's Past

Part 11: The Lost Warrior's Return

He had been running for a life.

Not his own, a friend's. His friend's life was at stake. He'd be killed first.

He would not let that happen; he was running towards the base of his adversary, the one who kidnapped his friend. He was exhausted, but pink eyes blazed angrily. They immediately returned to their original pigment of yellow, but the anger lit within him. He had threatened to kill many to get here; he would never turn away from the towering base's glare.

_I'm coming, Sword._

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" he screamed. "Just get rid of me, right here right now!"

His guard laughed, "You're the only thing that assures me he's coming. Once he dies, I'll kill you all the same." The white armored knight walked towards his weapon of choice; one the bandit trapped knew was unfair against a powerful blade wielded by a flying knight.

The giant beast roared.

The golden sword slid hastily into the gap, in hopes that it would break open the door.

"Come on, Galaxia!" its wielder cried. "Your friend and mine's in trouble!" He never heard the name of his friend's blade before he realized. But it didn't matter to Galaxia; the sword blasted the door open with might. The knight hopped in the opening.

"Where are you?" he growled. "Come in the light, coward!"

"You know you're the real coward here," Galactica Knight retorted as his white and pink dragon whose chains were in his hands approached him. "Your friend has proven that with ease." He noticed that the warrior was shocked at his pet. "What's wrong? Thought I'd go easy on you?"

"This isn't a fair chivalrous fight!" Sir Meta Knight scoffed. "You should know that!"

"I said I wouldn't go easy on you. _You _should know that. We fight for your follower's life."

Sir Meta Knight blinked. _H-he's right. Sword's life is the true prize. He'll die because I'm weaker than his dragon._

_You will not be weak once you fulfill your purpose, _Lost Warrior spoke. _Prove yourself worthy of that title. You're the Lost Warrior. You're meant to fight with the guardian to come. Fight him, Sir Meta Knight. You're fighting for that one's life, too. The worst way to die is before you are born._

Sir Meta Knight glared. _So you're going to kill the soon-to-come, too! I'm not letting either die! _Galaxia trembled in his hand, sensing great power inside its wielder.

_Unveil your true purpose, Sir Meta Knight. I gave you the name Meta for a reason. You're still the Lost Warrior. Slay the beast, save the guardian, prepare for a greater battle than this!_

The blue skin turned white. The purple shoes turned golden. The white wings unfolded themselves.

"I'm The Lost Warrior," he realized. He hadn't believed truly before. He simply thought Lost Warrior was just encouraging him.

"That's exactly why I must kill you," Galactica Knight snarled. "Otherwise Sir Arthur won't believe me! No! You can't show him-"

"Go!" Sword Knight cried out. "This is what I was telling you! Go on, you're The Lost Warrior!" The clever knight had freed himself, and was running for Sir Arthur. "Protect the guardian to come!"

The Lost Warrior nodded as he held Galaxia to the sky and blasted through the ceiling, Galactica's pet and himself flew after him. In the clouds, the battle unfolded.

The white dragon slashed at its miniscule opponent, but ended up hitting his blade. The Lost Warrior waited for an opportune time to strike, dodging the flames, the claws, and the fangs.

The white knight sliced at the dragon's canines, causing the beast to cower in pain. He took it as a chance to lower the dragon to the ground, if only Galactica Knight had not commanded it to chase him. "It has the upper hand! You've never had wings before!"

"I've had these all my life! You don't understand how I knew you before! You attacked me in the alley nearly 8 years ago, before I was a knight!"

Galactica Knight froze in shock for a moment, then hardened up in anger. _"You_ were _that_ orphan? I've spent thousands of years looking for _you!_ I should have killed you while you were weak! Why didn't I recognize you at once?" His dragon roared, snapping its jaws to close on the Lost Warrior. But the winged knight shuttle looped and aimed for its chest-

"Sir Arthur!" Sword ran as he saw the well-known Star Warrior. He acknowledged his knightly rank with a kneel.

"What is it, brave one?" he asked as Sword Knight stood up.

"I think I found the Lost Warrior, sir! Here, I'll show you!"

Black. That was all Sir Meta Knight saw, but then slowly he remembered that he had transformed into the Lost Warrior, and fought Galactia's dragon. Then it reoccurred to him that he still _was _the Lost Warrior. But was he still fighting the dragon?

_Oh _no!_ I _missed!Galaxia was embedded in the dragon's pink chest, but he was just a little to the left of the heart. That gave the dragon the chance to claw at his bad arm, his right that still hadn't healed from the fight with Sword. He withdrew himself instantaneously, reminding him a bit of the past.

"Ouch!" Meta drew his hand from the thorn-covered bushes. He had been trying to retrieve the ball the orphans kicked into them, otherwise he would become the replacement. They had laughed, too.

"You're stupid! You don't reach in for the ball exactly where the thorns are! Ha ha!

"Coward!" Galactica Knight laughed. "What, a tiny scrape is enough to put you out of the fight? Did you get soft trying to find me?" First he laughed, then the orphans laughed, and it went back again. It made the Lost Warrior... harden. More and more until... He snatched the sword.

"This is for Lost Warrior!" he screamed. The Sword Beam-Mach Tornado Combo actually sliced and scattered the dragon into pieces! The two knights free-fell towards the earth, and impacted into it.

Sword led Sir Arthur to the impact crater. There, Galactica Knight recovered fast enough to stand. "Why...if it isn't Sir Arthur! As-s you can see I defeated the false warrior who was on his way to-" But Sir Arthur didn't listen as he noticed something... familiar with the "false warrior".

He was glowing, trying to recover from the impact, but he fell over. _Just like...! _

Sir Arthur ran to his side instantaneously. "A-Are you alright? Here, let me help you!" Then the knight stopped glowing, and returned to a shade of blue with purple shoes. Sword ran to the warrior's side too. "Sir! Can you hear me? Sir Meta Knight?" he shook the puffball. But he wouldn't stir.

"Excuse me but," Sir Arthur started, "why were they fighting in the first place?" Sword tried to explain everything quickly. When he finished, Sir Arthur gazed down on the unconscious fighter. "Then it's true..." he murmured, eying Galaxia in his hand and the wings.

"What?" Galactia and Sword asked simultaneously.

"We have found the Lost Warrior." Galactia obviously took this as good news. He thought he had succeeded in fooling the knight. Sir Arthur stopped him. "I'm sorry if I confused you. You're not the Lost Warrior-"

"Sir...?" a voice asked. "Are you... are you looking for me?" All three whirled around.

A knight stood there with his cape wrapped around himself. "Er, sorry, but I couldn't help noticing you three debating. My name is Sir Meta Knight, and I'm wondering-"

"META KNIGHT!" Sword tackle glomped Meta Knight. "Sir! I thought you died! This is great! Even if you're not the Lost Warrior, I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Sword Knight! Please...get off me..."

"Oh, Sorry!" he freed him from his barrier. "As I was saying," the puffball went on, "I was wondering if I could clear anything up for you."

"Thank you, noble warrior," Sir Arthur started, "but everything has been cleared up. I've found the Lost Warrior. He is no longer lost.

"He is you," he pointed to Sir Meta Knight.


	12. The Sailor

Sir Meta Knight was walking along in a forest area where he met Dyna Blade. He remembered calling himself "The Meta-Knight", and learning how to fly. _This is practically where my current title was born _he thought. They were interrupted by rustling bushes nearby.

"Aahh!" a Waddle Dee with a sailor hat bolted out of them. Instantly, he hid behind Sir Meta Knight, cowering in fear. Meta Knight was just about to ask him what the matter was when a band of Galactica's knights showed up. _What's with them? They just got-_

"There he is! Don't think you can hide behind him!" the leader cried out.

"Why are you terrorizing this Waddle Dee?" the masked knight countered. "Do you have nothing else better to do? Is your master stooping so low that he's sending you out to scare helpless creatures? C'mon, do you really want to look _that bad?" _

The words worked. "Uh... no, not really..." Then they left. Meta Knight turned to the grateful Waddle Dee. "Oh thank you! Thanks so much! How can I repay you?"

"I'm not so sure that you should... After all, you are a-"

"Please! Oh! I know! You look like you need a battleship!"

"A battleship? Th-that's not necessary, I can fly over anything, I'm sure-"

"But what if you were trying to _attack _some one? Say they lived on the other side of the planet. How are you going to get your troops over there? And how effective would they be?"

Meta Knight thought for a moment. Then his eyes glowed red. "Go on."

"Sword!" Sir Meta Knight busted open the door to Sword's new house, dragging Sailor Waddle Dee with him. "You won't believe our luck! I found a neutral Waddle Dee who's gonna help us!"

Sword looked a bit puzzled. "How?" he prompted. Meta Knight gestured at the Waddle Dee, who was carrying some blueprints. "Well, as you can see, I'm a sailor, so I do lots of work on ships! I had a break through the other day, and it had to deal with efficiency and such. I thought to my self, 'If only I could get a ship off the ground with wings that could both form with solar power and can fold afterward!' So I tried a lot of experiments with many wings and I found the solution! I also thought of making this huge cannon to serve as a main weapon for a ship I hope someone will let me build. But, no one listens to a Waddle Dee."

Sword's expression was blank. He turned to Meta Knight. "Where are you going with this?"

"He's going to help us build a battleship! Won't that be great? We can attack if needed, mind you. Plus, it's a great way to get people to fear us and take us seriously. Now we're just two knights from the arctic. We could be great knights!"

"Alright! Let's do this!" The trio hi-five-ed. Sailor Waddle Dee was confused; he thought they were knights. Sir Meta Knight explained that they were, but they weren't the stereotype he thought they were.

Sir Meta Knight was exhausted. He had spent countless hours on this battleship, no thanks to Sword or Sailor Waddle Dee who had played more than enough rounds of Bluff. The blue puffball fell on his face. He did _everything. _The cannons, the guns, the elevators, the computers, the bridge, the windows...You name it he did it. It would've taken a crew of hundred more puffballs a good month or two, but for Meta Knight, a skilled hacker, knight, glutton, worker over all, it took a couple weeks. He had snacked on sugar and drank caffeine over that period, a powerful crash growing greater and greater.

This was the crash. _And in good time, too! Ohh...I'm not eating for another year... blasted Sword and Sailor Waddl-_

Speak of the devils, here they came. The hanger was graciously given to Meta Knight by Sailor Waddle Dee. "We didn't see you come out, so we- _woaaaaaaaaaaaah."_

A beautifully crafted ship rested in the hangar, its paint and decorations adding to its majesty! The bridge stood proud and tall atop it; likewise the weaponry loaded with pride. And to partly subdue Meta Knight's anger, he made the bow wear his mask, and the emblem on his pauldron was featured on many parts of his ship, and the decorations were shaped like bat-wings.

"Cool, what are we gonna name it?" Sword asked, but that infuriated his master.

"'We.' Ha. You said 'Let's build a battleship,' but _who _really built it? Now you think you can just name it like you both put your blood and sweat in it? Ha. Good one. But no. _I _get to name her!" the little blue puffball-hen barked. "And she will be addressed as-

_"Battleship Halberd!"_


	13. Finale!

"That's it. I'm bored."

"Shut your trap, Trident, I'm sick of you saying 'Let's do this' or 'let's try this' and then you're bored first five minutes into it!"

"You're one to talk, Mace. You were whining the whole time we came here."

"And what exactly were _you _doing, Ax? Not cowering behind him, I hope, or was that just the sun getting to me?"

"Sword, will you shut him up?"

"Shh, I think our leader's done reading his book."

"Ooh! What's he gonna do now?"

"Sailor Dee, you're invading my bubble!"

"Shut up, Mace!"

"Lemme see!"

_What am I, a god or something? They're barely a foot away from me. _Putting the book down, Sir Meta Knight sighed as he closed his eyes. So far, the group he impulsively created about two days ago consisted of Sword, Trident, a more cynical version of him who wielded tridents, Ax, a hatchet-throwing go-getter once you got to know him, Mace, a more timid version of Ax, Sailor Waddle Dee, more commonly referred to as Sailor Dee, and dubbed themselves The Meta-Knights in honor of Meta Knight himself. Honestly, he would've preferred a more enigmatic title, but it stuck. So far, no one really paid much attention to the Lost Warrior and his small gang. But staying in the shadows was an "oh, okay" thing for Meta Knight. Not so much for the rest of his crew, antsy as they were.

"Er, Sir Meta Knight?" Trident started. "Don't mean to insult you or something like that, but, when are we gonna, I dunno, nab some criminals or something?"

"That's kind of a problem we brought upon ourselves," Ax pointed out. "You hung up threats saying 'We'll Kick Your Behind If We Catch You Doing Crime' and crime went down."

"Well, then. But how about some quests or something?"

"Er, I think all the urban legends have been cleared up."

"C'mon! There's gotta be something left for us to do!"

When Meta Knight hummed every one shut up instantly. "There...there is one thing... I have to do. Whether or not I want to."

"What's that, sir?" Eager Mace wondered. He turned to them slowly, still silent. "I have to...make sure that the next Star Warrior comes along. Just so that...they don't die out, I suppose. Or whatever, something like that."

"The _next Star Warrior?" _Sailor Dee exclaimed. "Wow..."

"And when exactly do you have to do that?" Trident asked. "And what happens after that?"

Characteristically, Meta Knight shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I... be all, 'Patience, Grasshopper,' on him."

"Oh, _come on!" _the knight growled. The other knights seemed to share a mild disappointment as well.

"Hey!" Meta Knight snapped his glove. "I said that was a guess! Didn't mean I had to! And all I have to do is make sure this guy comes along and then I'm done!"

"So, where would that leave you, sir?" Ax wondered. "You'd just go back to being leader of The Meta-Knights."

Sword wondered for a second. "You know, sir, it's seems like that's all they're giving you."

"Yeah, that's cause I'm the youngest and most irresponsible of the Star Warriors. If they trusted me with the fate of the world, I guess we'd all be toast."

"Phff, got that right," Trident remarked. "I wouldn't trust you with the keys to my house."

"I get it, knock it off."

"Sir Meta Knight, do you think that we could maybe help you find the next Star Warrior?" Sailor Dee asked. "I mean, how do we know when the next Star Warrior will appear?"

"Oh, easy. It's like when an asteroid collides with Pop Star; Huge bright flash and a glowing radiation."

"Will it look like you, sir?"

"Perhaps. Each Star Warrior is unique, but share similar qualities. I dunno."

* * *

A giant _BOOM! _made Sir Meta Knight wake up from his short late night "naps" as they would seem since he stood on his little cliff overlooking a lake with his cape wrapped around himself like usual. _What...Is it...?_

From behind him, a bright yellow glow would've attracted _everyone _in Dream Land (his current residence) if everyone wasn't such a sound sleeper. With a groggy sigh he approached the collision. Smoking piles of earth had been spewed in the process, and the impact crater was rather deep. _I think staying up here is for my own good. _Although he peered down to make out the shape he saw.

It was a pink spherical shape lying down taking a nap (he thought). It looked like what he might've been if he hadn't had shoes, a cape, paudlons and gloves. _Looks like a puffball like me. But, huh, I have a feeling that it isn't. Very different. _It didn't seem to be stirring, or going to stir anytime soon.

_Maybe I'll let someone else be the first to make contact. I've done most of my job. I'm going home before someone else sees._

* * *

_"Sir Meta Knight! _Did you hear?" Sailor Dee shoved a newspaper in Meta Knight's mask(ed face). "A meteorite impacted and it was a puffball-looking guy! It's like a subspecies of puffball."

"Yeah, according to some researchers, and when you walked into an x-ray, his stomach needs to be constantly filled, and has some sort of 'copy abilities.' Whereas, yours on the other hand, has a binging period of two weeks and slowly digests it, which allows it to last over a period of about five years, depending on the food," Trident added. "In your case, with all the sugary crap you keep eating, it's extended to twenty years."

"How _long _do puffballs live?" Ax scratched the back of his head.

"Hundreds and hundreds of years," Sword replied. "Really long, huh?"

"Er, so you were saying?" Meta Knight's eyes glowed a pink, amused, and trying to find more about the new Star Warrior indirectly. "About the new puffball thing?"

"Yeah, he's pink and has a copy ability that is triggered by sucking up people." Trident went on. _"Pee-ple. _Like a cannibal."

_Yipe. Don't wanna let him suck me up. _"Oh...O-kaaay..."

"And he doesn't really know many words," Mace pointed out.

"Anyone know what his name is?"

"Er, I think they found out," Sword thought for a moment. "Yeah...his name is..."

"Kirby!" Sailor Dee blurted, remembering. "His name's Kirby."

_Kirby the People-Sucking Star Warrior. Well, then. _"Well! I guess I'll go sulk for a bit now on my hill," Meta Knight left. "I need to think about it for a minute."

"Er, okay, Sir Meta Knight."

* * *

_Holy cow. A Star Warrior who sucks up people and rips off their abilities. With such an elusive power, I suppose he won't need my help much. I guess I can relax-_

His eyes blazed red. No way. _I've been waiting for this guy way too long, expecting some _adventure! _It is _way _too peaceful around here! I _knew _they just gave me a wild goose chase, I knew it! Grr... I have _had it!

"Hmm! Think about it. Just because a new Star Warrior shows up, doesn't mean he can have all the new adventure! See it as a new opportunity. A way to break out the Halberd. Poor girl, just sitting around getting dusty. Yes! That's it! It's perfect! Perfect! So what if it doesn't work? One day, it won't matter. It can be something to laugh about later on. My failures will be to his advantage! Sure I hate losing, but who cares? Maybe, I'll say I let him win. That's the spirit. I'll let him win. Let him be stronger!

"Because...he's gotta get tougher if he wants to take me on for real."


End file.
